


Deaf

by Donts



Series: Langst [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf, Injury, Permanent Injury, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: An injury causes Lance so lose his hearing. Who wouldn't be upset?
Series: Langst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Kudos: 65





	Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> An old work.
> 
> I really did nothing but write angst back in the day lol

"La..."

"...ey are yo...ka..."

"Bud..."

"Bl...alad...ar...y...th..."

_Ringing_

My ears were ringing. I couldn't hear well.

Voltron has just taken a big hit, mostly on the right leg of course.

I groaned, which only made the ringing worse.

"Let's beat this guy," Why did I sound so quiet?

"N...lou...ce..." Keith? Was that Keith?

~after battle~

The ringing died down but it was so hard to hear. I rubbed my head and clenched my eyes in discomfort.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.  
There wasn't even the usual talk between Pidge and Junk about some technology, there wasn't chatter between Keith and Shiro about new training techniques, there wasn't talk between Coran and Allura about Voltron. There was just silence. It made me uncomfortable.

I opened my eyes to see their mouths moving, but no sound came out.

_W-what?_

My eyes looked around frantically, seeing the things that would usually make sound dead quiet.

Hunk turned to me and moved his mouth with a concerned look on his face.

I looked at him quizzically.

Keith just looked annoyed and yelled...is he yelling? I can't hear.

I just looked blankly and that's when his slightly concerned face set in.

Shiro walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

_Can you here me?_

Is that what he said? It looked like it.

"I-" I couldn't hear myself so I stopped.

I then remembered the sign language I had to learn because of my deaf cousin.

_I think the blast to Voltron tampered with my hearing, I can't hear at all._

I signed.

Pidge stepped up and signed back.

_I can make you a hearing aid, okay?_

I nodded and smiled.

 _Where did you learn sign language?_  
Pidge asked.

_One of my cousins are deaf._

Pidge nodded.

 _I was bored one day and learnt it. Good thing I did, I guess._  
It looked like she chuckled.

I smiled.

Pidge turned to the others and most likely explained what's going on.

Pidge and Hunk left, most likely to start on my hearing aids.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I just nodded at Shiro and went to my room.

_I hope they work..._  
Hearing noise helps me feel at home...  
But now that's gone... 


End file.
